Promise me
by butterburfieldfairy
Summary: If this was the sound of angel songs, then, Jack Dawson decided, it would be a peaceful death. A fic in honor of one of the most beloved lovers in history! JAckxRose


**A/N: **This story was written because I felt that I owed it to the movie to make something like this. This is actually long over due; I watched Titanic a few days back, and up to date, I couldnt get the movie or the characters out of my mind! Seriously! I basically hummed it in class, which annoyed me.

So to vent it out, and to make use of the glittery (Which means wonderful in my language) graphic my cousin made me, lo! Promise me came to be! :D

This is a one-shot above all one shots and trust me, I didnt really make so much of an effort in changing the dialogues... The plan for me was that I used the original words the characters used, and since I've been so obsessed over angels and how Jack felt about the whole thing... this fickie is mostly under his point of view. Im sorry to say Rose's opinion was valued very little in the story (She sounded a little too much loving, if you ask me) But thats ok because, hey, I'm focused on Jack here, so it doesnt really matter!

As I've stated, this is a story written out of whim, and since it's a one shot--i wont need to update it :D  
But nevertheless, reviews are very much appreciated and loved!!

If you loved this terrible one shot--- say so by giving me a review...if it sucks like blah, then give me a review saying how you think it should have been :D But dont be harsh, ok? No flames! Just constructive critique--and flattery :D hahaha im kidding.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**PROMISE ME**

_Love can touch us one time  
__And last for a lifetime  
__And never let go till we're gone_

If this was the sound of angel songs, then, Jack Dawson decided, it would be a peaceful death.

He felt his hands grow more anesthetized by the second; his feet even worse. His hearing began to falter, and slowly, his brain was unplugging. He knew it was only a matter of time before that heavenly symphony would manifest itself into the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, and lead him towards paradise. But the only problem was, he wasn't planning to let the most beautiful thing he's ever seen die as he will.

"Rose," The low muttering was all his voice could manage. "Rose,"  
"Jack," she responded.  
_Good, she was afloat the raft_, Jack thought. She would be safe there.

"Jack," her voice sobbed out. She turned on her belly so she could face him. It wasn't fair that the float could only accommodate one person, but inequality was not Jack's concern. It was his love; it was better one survived, than neither of them would.

If he had chosen to save himself, he wouldn't live long anyway. Life wasn't worth living if Rose wasn't there with him.  
"Jack, I love you." Her voice sounded final, and this alarmed him.  
"Don't do that," Please, please, don't give up. "Don't say your goodbyes."

"I'm so cold." she said as he kissed her icy hand. His lips may have been chapped, but the warmth they emanated was as hot as a furnace set aglow. He used that glow to give her one of his best smiles.

"I don't know about you, but I intend on writing a strongly worded letter to the White Star Line about all of this." She laughed; he wished that even if he forgot his own voice, even if his own ears would cease to function anymore in the next life, that sound would remain eternal. Even if it would be the only sound he'd hear for the rest of his afterlife. "You're gonna go on, and make lots of babies, and watch them grow. You're gonna die an old lady, warm in her bed. Not here, not this night. Do you understand me? Winning that ticket, Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me... it brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that, Rose. I'm thankful. You must do me this honor, Rose."

He paused a moment; the feeling was just the same from when he was a kid, he supposed. When he fell into that wintry water one long ago; he felt as if knives where stabbing him non-stop. The pain was excruciating enough to drive anyone insane. But there was no fear this time; there was only enlightenment, and love.

"Promise me you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise."

"I promise." she responded. He felt nothing from his legs; no feel of blood flow at all.  
"Never let go," Holding her hand firmly in his, he kissed it again, and again, and again.  
"I'll never let go. I'll never let go Jack."

From his eyes, she wasn't on a piece of wood floating in the Atlantic Ocean; no, from his eyes she was as he had first seen her. Beautiful and everything he could have imagined wanting forever; he gave a small smile as he pressed his lips to her hands once more. Forever was on his side now; for he can now love her without stopping, love her timelessly, love her irrevocably.

_You're here, there's nothing i fear,  
__And i know that my heart will go on  
__We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart  
__And my heart will go on and on_

And against the deep and frosty depths of the ocean, where all was frozen and unmoving; only a single beating heart kept on going at a casual pace.


End file.
